Insanity's Requiem
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: Don't know really how to describe this. This is the  possible  end result of what's left in my mind. Expect some mediocre fourth-wall breaking.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own a damn thing, except the insanity implied in this work of fiction**_

_**Warning: I couldn't care less about reviews this is more or less an attempt to vent on certain things using the method known as fanfiction**_.

**Chapter one: **_Insanity is a long brutal road in Hell_

'_It's funny how things work out sometimes…' _ Davis Motomiya thinks to himself, as he reclined casually against a bookshelf hiding his location from the other DigiDestined who three of them as pre-usual were bad-mouthing him behind his back about his constant tardiness.

Cody, who was with them, said nothing, in fact he had been informing Davis of this for several days now.

The reason Davis had been late so much was for at least the past week; Davis had been in a meeting with a unique individual.

After hearing them voice their complaints, he stepped out from behind the bookshelf.

TK, and Yolei who were facing away from Davis, stared at Kari bewildered by the look of terror on her face.

"KARI! What is it?" TK asks.

"Me…" Davis says coldly.

"Davis! It's not what it looks like!" Kari says, tearing up.

"That's were you're wrong Hikari… You like the suit? You're brother bought it especially for today…" Davis says with Venom in his tone.

"What do you mean?" TK asks.

"Shut the fuck up, pretty boy! This ain't none of your Goddamn business! Besides, I believe I was talking to 'Miss Perfect' here"

The look in Davis's eyes and the tone of his voice would have scared PiedMon senseless.

"Now, today is a very important day, do any of you know what it is? Hmmm… nobody… I bet Cody here knows don't you buddy?" Davis says, smirking evilly.

With tears of sadness in his eyes, he replies, "yes…"

"Good! Now tell these 'short bus riding mother fuckers' what day it is."

"It's… It's the day you quit…" Cody replies sadly.

"Davis! You can't quit!" TK yells.

Davis then walks over and hits TK square in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"I guess that's grounds for termination, heh heh heh, seeing as you're obviously the leader of this group. Oh, you were finished? Then allow me to retort… **I QUIT!"**

"I guess before I leave I reveal the real reason that I've been late so much…"

"Davis what do you…" Kari starts to ask but couldn't finish.

"**FOUTH-WALL BREAKDOWN!"**

Davis exclaims this, and what was once their school computer lab, is now replaced with what appears to be a studio audience the size of a roman coliseum. In which Davis proceeds to talk to the onlookers.

"Okay, readers out there, at this point you're probably wondering, am I going to become some poorly written, Emo-based villain hell-bent on conquering the Digital World? To answer that; no. Been done, way too much. Besides the director of this fic would probably catch hell for doing that, and not doing it properly. Besides, I don't feel much like being a sasuke uchiha ripoff." Davis says to the audience.

Yolei and Kari who are watch look at it in astonishment.

"Kari… What the hell is going on here?" Yolei asks.

"I Don't know" She replies, more confused than she's ever been in her whole life.

Meanwhile back to Davis who was just wrapping his state of the fanfiction community address…

"And lastly, to you Davis/Ken yaoi fangirls and fanboys out there; you are a largely contributing factor to why the world fucked up, so please I'm begging you, seek some form psychiatric help, and fast."

Davis then looks over to a guy in his mid-twenties holding a lit joint in one hand and a bottle of Jones cherry soda in the other and says, "We happy, Mr. Laughlin?"

"Oh yeah! We happy. Checks in the mail, kid. Let's wrap this shit up and move on to Chapter Two."

Davis then snaps his fingers, and everything was back to the way it was a few minutes prior.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Kari asks.

"I learned that little technique while researching dimensional walls; oh yeah, I almost forgot…"

"What?"

"I'm still quitting. Besides I'm the main character of this story, so I can pretty much do as I damn well please. Mr. Laughlin "The Director" doesn't even care if he gets any reviews for this."

"Oh… By the way, what's Yaoi?" Kari asks.

"The exact opposite of Yuri, which is girl on girl love, if you know what I mean."

"Oh… OH…MY…GOD! People think of you and Ken like that? What the hell?" Kari says, Shocked.

"You're not exempt of this Kari, a lot of Yuri fans write about you and Yolei together."

Davis says.

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

"I know… it's a sick out there. Anyway, I'm out of here." Davis says, and proceeds to walk through a dimensional portal, just as he entered it his cell phone rang…

"Hello, oh hey Ken… wait, WHAT? The Union Seven has been temperaroly cancelled. FUCK! Alright tell Serena, I'll see her at dinner."

'_Well, looks like I've got to find a new job.. oh, I guess I already got a job on this senseless romp through fanfictional insanity'_

To Be continued… Maybe…


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note(s): First off, I didn't expect the rantings of a crazy person, meaning myself; to go over so well, now this I'm going to warn you is more of a filler chapter. Anyway, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own own anything in this story, even plot, I think…

Chapter two: OH GOD! ANYWHERE BUT HERE!

After telling that bastard TK off and explaining a few things to the studio audience; I was ready to relax, but unfortunately that would not be allowed.

The director called my manager Ken, and told him that I needed to meet with Tribunal of directors.

Let me explain the seriousness of meeting with these people; they are about as a crazy and diverse a group as you're going to get.

The tribunal consist of the following individuals: Manfred von Karma, Damon Gant, Jiraiya, Madara "Tobi" Uchiha, Miles Edgeworth, Detective Dick Gumshoe, Alucard, Vash, Excel Excel, Nabashin Watanabe, Deadpool, L, Chuck Norris, Paul Hogan, Sean Connery, Phil Collins, and lastly Poemy "Kobayashi" Watanabe.

Several things were discussed that evening; including, "Should the movie The Human Centipede be banned on every planet in existence?"

Even Manfred agreed that Dr. Heiter was a German abomination, and was breathing air he was not entitled to.

After the meeting I met up with my manager and best friend Ken Ichijochi for drinks.

"So, Davis, how'd it go?"

"Dear God! It was boring as hell. You'd never believe the shit we have to discuss in these meetings!" I replied exasperatly.

"Well, I've got good news."

"What M.M.G. went bankrupt?"

It's a little known fact, that me, Ken and the director hate the anime hentai parody group M.M.G. Those bastards made it out that my wife Serena was nothing more than a brainless big titted slut. Fuck Manfred's opinion on Dr. Heiter; the C.E.O. of M.M.G. should dipped in brown gravy and locked in a steel cage with very little oxygen and a wolverine that's high on angel dust.

"No, unfortunately M.M.G. is still going strong. But, I think you'll like this all the same; The director tipped me off on the idea that he wants us to play Raul Duke and Dr. Gonzo in a modern anime version of the Hunter s Thompson Classic 'Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas'"

"Thank you God! I've been trying to get this idea to go through for months, how'd you do it?" I asked him in utter amazement.

"Shit! I'm your manager. I could easily get them to let you have sex with Hinata Hyuuga in a B-List adult lemon chapter if I words things right." He replied smiling smugly.

"Not a bad idea." I said smiling perversely, completely forgetting that I'm married for a moment. I definitely would catch an other worldly amount of hell from Serena if I didn't get her permission on something like that first.

"Okay, when do we start?"

"One month. I'll draw up the contracts tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Hey, let me ask you something Ken."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should ask Serena, about staring in that lemon chapter with Hinata, and what do you think the readers would think?"

"To answer that; yes, you should ask her, and secondly, fuck what the readers think, for God's sake have you even seen a fraction of the Rule 34 Hinata material out there? Not to mention wasn't you're wife a little bi-curious with her old cast mate Raye Hino, back in the day?"

I sighed happily "You're right, I'll talk to her, meanwhile you draw up the contracts, and we'll finalize it over lunch tomorrow."

After that, I went home and explained to Serena about the "Idea" that was going through my head.

After I examined the idea, she looked angry, I mean uber-fucking-pissed, and then all of a sudden she laughed and smiled saying, "Got ya'" I breathed a sigh of relief.

The readers of this chapter are gonna be a little confused; I mean is The Doctor of Fanficion actually going to write a lemon scene with me, Serena and Hinata in it, I don't know, but I'll tell you this much… HE DAMN WELL BETTER! Or else this filler chapter was for nothing…

To be continued… Sometime.

Afterthoughts: Alright, as you all can probably tell I don't have a damn clue as to where I'm going with this, and you're right in thinking that. Because I don't. basically the best way to describe the plot is that is a storyline from hell wrapped nice and snug in a straight jacket in a padded cell on Alcatraz island.

Now to answer a few questions; 1) Was the idea about Ken and Davis staring in a modern day version of Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas true? Yes.

2) Am I going to really write a lemon chapter with Davis, Serena and Hinata in it? Yes.

3) When will all this start?

To answer that it will all begin in Insanity's Requiem: Chapter Three: Now nothing is sacred…


End file.
